


Form I-485

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint looks down at the forms and already feels confused. "Uh, sure. So, what exactly am I signing up for, here? Besides you know, marriage?"</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Arranged marriage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form I-485

**Author's Note:**

> I went in a different direction with it. Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Clint groans, but he still follows Natasha down the hallway.

"Because you're my hero," she says, smirk evident in her voice.

"This is super illegal," Clint reminds her again, to which Natasha just gives him a _Oh, please, like I care_ look over her shoulder.

"Listen, it'll only be for like two years tops," she says, entering a room and giving a little nod to a guy in glasses, who's standing by the window. "Hey, Sitwell."

"Hi," the guy, who's apparently Sitwell, says back. "Is this him?"

Clint sticks out his hand. "Clint."

"Jasper Sitwell," Sitwell says, smiling. "Natasha talks about you a lot."

"Uh oh," Clint says, squinting at her. She just rolls her eyes and sticks her hands into Sitwell's jacket pockets, rooting around in them.

"Hey!"

"You got the papers?"

"I have them," Sitwell assures her, reaching into his inner pocket and pulling out a stack of paper than he hands directly to Clint. "All right, so you have to fill out all of these. If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll help you out, okay?"

Clint looks down at the forms and already feels confused. "Uh, sure. So, what exactly am I signing up for, here? Besides you know, marriage?"

Sitwell rubs his neck a little. "Well, uh, nothing that will come back and bite you in the ass, unless you think Natasha is likely to start defrauding the government, and leave you with the consequences?"

Clint has to snort at that, because Natasha doesn't have that much love for the US government, but she would never screw Clint over. He's certain of that.

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Okay, so. You also have to convince the USCIS that your marriage is real. You have the advantage of having roomed together for a while, so you already have a lease with both your names on it. If you have any photos of the two of you together, that would be great too, and you should probably open a joint checking account."

Clint takes a deep breath and sits down at the table in the middle of the room. "All right. Let me fill these out, then."

"Where's Coulson?" Natasha asks.

Clint frowns. "Coulson?"

"We work with him," Sitwell explains. "He's agreed to provide an affidavit to support the legitimacy of your relationship."

Clint looks sideways to where Natasha has sat down on the edge of the table, picking at her fingernails. "How many people know about this now?"

"Relax, I trust Coulson," she says dismissively.

"Now, Natasha tells me you don't date much?" says Sitwell.

Clint's face heats a little, and he looks up at Sitwell, who's looking at him over the edge of his glasses. "By choice," Clint says, a little defensively. "People in general tend to not be worth it."

"I'm not criticizing," Sitwell says, smirking a little. "The first two years, Natasha's green card will be conditional, which means she has to stay married to you. At the end of the two years you will apply to remove conditions, supply a little more evidence that you're still happily married, and after that you can go your separate ways."

"Doesn't sound bad at all," Clint mumbles, because it really doesn't--apart from the whole bit where this is all super illegal and Natasha could get deported and banned from the US.

"I'm just here to make sure that you have all the information," Sitwell says, shrugging. "Not dating is good. It'll be a lot easier to sell the image of a loving marriage if the husband doesn't have a boyfriend on the side."

Clint frowns. "I'm bisexual. I could have a _girlfriend_ on the side."

"I'm serious," Sitwell says. "For the next two years, getting into any sort of serious relationship would be needlessly complicated given your circumstances, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Clint says, patting down his pockets for a pen. "No worries."

"Need a pen?" a voice says over Clint's shoulder, and a pen appears out of nowhere.

"Thanks," Clint says, turning around--to find the two bluest eyes he's ever seen looking down at him.

"Hi," the guy says, and his smile is making Clint reconsider his life, choices, religion, and world view. "You must be Clint? I'm Phil Coulson."

Clint has enough brain cells left to take Coulson's hand and shake it, and when they touch, Coulson's grip is strong and warm and his smile widens just a little, creating attractive crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

Clint feels like all the air rushes out of his lungs, and he curses his whole existence.

Yeah. He's _so_ fucked.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I-485 refers to Form I-485 Application to Register Permanent Residence or Adjust Status, and it's a pain in the ass.
> 
> PS. Don't defraud the US government, kids.


End file.
